Forget Me Not
by beaucoup riant
Summary: Their love had just budded. It was close to being turned into an everlasting beautiful flower if Neji hadn’t taken a mission where he went under a jutsu where he had forgotten.In her dying moments, can Neji remember? Can their love start to bloom again?
1. Chapter 1

**Forget Me Not**

**Author's Notes: **I've been toying with writing something of Neji and Sakura. Because actually I like the idea of Neji and Sakura being together than Sasuke and Sakura. So I hope you enjoy! By the way **Temptations** is still going to be updated regularly so no worries! Also the title might change as well. Any suggestions would be appreciated.

OKAY has anyone noticed that people have been copying my plot line story in Temptations?!

Oh and I've been finding that quite a lot of stories with Neji and Sakura have something to do with them being on an undercover mission as a couple, is that from imagination or the manga or something? I hope someone will clear that up for me. Thankx!

**Important things to Know**: In this chapter I have purposely made it very vague because you'll find out all the real details later on in the story. This story starts from the ending to the beginning then back to the ending. Just to let you all know. Italics are flashbacks but remember in the next following chapters there are no flashbacks.

**Summary: **Their love had just budded. It was close to being turned into an everlasting beautiful flower if Neji hadn't taken a mission where he went under a jutsu where he had forgotten their love. Heartbroken, Sakura must find ways to bring back his memories. However with the Hyuuga clan pushing her away, she is finding it hard to be determined. In her dying moments, can Neji regain his memories? Can their love start to bloom again?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters but the story!

**.:Beginning:.**

**Prologue: Dying**

The sand was wet and heavy as she ran. The rain was thick and falling constantly on both of them. Their breaths mingled. Their bodies sore and tired, wanting to collapse. The ocean waves raged and the thunder clapped loudly in the gray skies.

How long had they been running? She was not sure.

Would they survive? She hoped so.

Her heart pounding, almost as if it could burst from her chest, she finally collapsed onto the wet sand on her knees. She pulled the man off her back and quickly laid him down on the soft sand.

"Neji…" She whispered, patting lightly on his cheek, urging him to wake up. His eyes blinked twice before they could manage to make out a dim view of her.

"Just leave and save yourself." He said in a whisper, barely able to make use of his voice.

She shook her head, her pink hair glued to her face from the rain. He wondered if those were tears streaming down her cheeks or were they rain drops cascading down upon them. He couldn't tell and the pain was too much.

He felt warm charka from the inside and knew vaguely that she was healing him.

"I'm not leaving you, Neji-kun." She told him.

Who had called him that before?

He could not remember.

Neji could feel the pain falling away, as if it was never there. Just a bad nightmare. He sighed softly, and closed his eyes. He had almost forgotten how he had received those injuries.

Until footsteps made him snap his eyes open.

Sakura was determined. She poured all her energy into healing him, as quickly as she could. She could feel one last major injury and she was almost done. So focused was she on her healing, that she did not hear the familiar footsteps coming near.

"Sakura!" Neji shouted and she turned her head a little to see their enemy approaching closer. "Get out of here, Sakura!"

"Not without you." She told him and finally, all his wounds were healed. But he could not move, his body too tired. His mind beckoned him to sleep. But he couldn't, he wouldn't. He struggled against the growing darkness.

She pulled him up and made a move to start running again until their enemy was just twenty feet away. She turned around.

"Move it, Sakura. I'm here to get him, not you."

"No." Sakura said in some finality.

"You were always getting in the way." He said.

Suddenly she was pushed down by Neji and she could see that their enemy had launched his attack, speeding their way towards them. The familiar sound of those thousand birds chirping and the view of blue chakra, almost like thunder around his hand.

She stood up quickly, her eyes wide. She didn't think about it. All her mind was thinking was the wonderful man behind her.

And so she took the hit.

The chakra ripped its way through her lungs and she coughed blood onto the familiar shirt of their enemy. She could feel his fingers gently touch the corners of her heart, stroking it as if he had not made up his mind to kill her yet. It would be easier for him anyways, if she was out of the way, he could take his target down.

Neji….

She needed to protect him.

She ignored the pain biting around her body and pushed every ounce of her energy into her fist. She looked up into those familiar eyes of her enemy, suddenly hating him all over again. Fist clenched and teeth gritted, she rose it up and slammed it hard into the enemy's chest.

The enemy withdrew his hand from her body, coughing up blood himself. He glared at her. "Next time…." He said before he did a jutsu to slowly sink into the ground and disappear.

Sakura slowly sunk to the ground, pain was forcing her mind to shut down. Something warm wrapped around her and she wondered if they were Neji's arms.

Through the rain and the thick foggy haze in her mind, she could see chocolate brown hair and beautiful pearl eyes. She smiled. She did it for him. She pushed herself up a little, wrapped her arms around the neck she had kissed long ago. She pushed her face into that long beautiful hair she loved, the one she envied. And she whispered those familiar words that she knew he did not remember having heard until now.

"I love you, Neji-kun."

And then Sakura slipped into an empty darkness.

Neji looked down at the dying girl. His heart hurt although it was not physically wounded.

'Get back to the village.' His mind made up, he started running, ignoring the protesting muscles in his body. The rain beat him down and his strength was slowly dimming and the weight of the woman in his arms was growing too much. Activating his bloodline trait, he searched for a cave or anything to rest for a short while.

He found one two miles west, twenty miles away from their village. He decided they would rest for no more than a half hour and as he went into the shelter and built a fire, he couldn't help but stare at the peaceful girl who's blood had soaked into his shirt and had oozed from her wound.

'I love you, Neji-kun…that's what she said.'

His eyebrows furrowed. He had never even been friends with her, much less lovers. He had never recalled a single mission with her until now.

She was delusional! He decided.

But when she said it, his heart fluttered. He felt warm against the freezing cold of the rain and the strong winds.

Neji looked down at the unconscious woman. She looked as if she was sleeping instead of being in a coma. Thick eyelashes rested softly against pale skin, pink hair fanned behind her. Pink hair, the most unnatural and ridiculous hair color.

Her hands were at her sides, fisted in their black gloves. Her wounded chest lifted slightly up and down as it struggled to breathe. Her lips were a deep purple, from the cold. She was beautiful nonetheless.

"_Neji!" A woman said. She launched herself into his arms. She buried her face into his neck and kissed his pulse. "You're okay." She said and pulled him down for a kiss. _

_His arms wrapped around her petite waist. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead against hers. He smirked and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of home in her arms. "Of course. I promised you I'd be back."_

His head hurt. Something was unlocking with his mind where there was heavy chakra against, trying to force those locks to remained locked. And suddenly, he was having memories he did not know he had.

It caused pain, too much for his fragile body and mind to handle. He gasped.

The last thing he saw was her beautiful sleeping face. The last thing he did was reach for her hand.

And slipped into darkness before he could.

**Author's Notes: **You like? This isn't the FULL ending. It starts at like the beginning of the ending to the real beginning. So it's very vague but you'll find out everything soon. Hope you enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget Me Not**

**Author's Notes: **Surprise! I thought that the prologue was much too short so I decided to write the next chapter! REVIEW!

**Summary: **Their love had just budded. It was close to being turned into an everlasting beautiful flower if Neji hadn't taken a mission where he went under a jutsu where he had forgotten their love. Heartbroken, Sakura must find ways to bring back his memories. However with the Hyuuga clan pushing her away, she is finding it hard to be determined. In her dying moments, can Neji regain his memories? Can their love start to bloom again?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters but the story!

**Chapter 1:**

**The Planted Seed**

Neji awoke in a cave, his mind groggy. His body was stiff and aching and he struggled with his memories for a bit. Why was he here? How did he end up here? He groaned, getting on all fours and slowly getting up.

He almost tripped on some large rock. His eyes wide, he saw the dying body of his medic, Sakura Haruno. And suddenly it rushed back to him, the mission, the predator, how she had taken the full blunt attack for him….

Neji felt sick, he wanted to puke. He tried to keep calm but his heart ached and he could not understand why. Maybe it was because his teammate was dying, his logic reasoned. Yes, he thought, that was it.

Pushing away the feeling of pain, Neji lifted Sakura's bleeding body. The amount of blood loss was great and her heart beat was faint, but the fact of the matter was that it was _still_ beating. The gaping hole in her ribs had closed in a bit, the natural healing of her body. (AN: This is true that when you're body has a cut, the blood starts to close around it and form a solid to stoop the bleeding. Just in case you didn't know.)

The enemy had retreated so he could be safe for the passage back to the village where he could get Sakura help. As he whipped past the forest and could vividly see the village walls in front of him, his mind rewound back to the times he has encountered Sakura.

She was a medic, so he could assume that she may have treated him at some point. How strange, Neji thought. Every time he thought of the hospital, he remembered being treated by only one certain doctor. A faceless doctor who's image he could not conjure him.

It was strange. Neji had never forgotten anything that has happened in his life. He remembered things in full detail and if he had chosen to, bring it back into his mind and replay it like a movie. However, he has come to find large gaps of memory missing.

He had been told it was from a mission when he woke up in the hospital. The Hokage had given him the vague details of what they could discover from any of the injuries he had obtained. He had a very strong memory jutsu tied into his brain, which took his memory and sealed it deep within it's confines. It had taken several things of importance like what had happened during the mission that had changed his life.

He could barely remember that he was part of ANBU now and the countless of missions he had been on until he read all the reports he had written. He also read all the hospital records when he had stayed but none of the injuries and the names seemed familiar to him.

However when coming to talk to Hinata about his life, he could tell she was holding things back. She told him that nothing in his life had changed significantly, it was always about training and working. And Neji took her word for it.

But still, Neji could not help but wonder if there had been anything. It would be logical if his life hadn't changed. He had always been focused on work but he wondered if anything else in his life had been important. He knew his family was a major chunk of his life, but he wondered what of friends? Girlfriends? Had he obtained any girlfriends?

Hinata had only stated she knew little of his love life but as she said this, he couldn't help but wonder why she looked sad. The way she looked at him told him that there was something she was trying to tell him, something he should know, but she could not say it.

So when he wondered if he had gained friends and girlfriends, he went to his teammates. He had obviously made friends because as he walked through the town to meet up with Lee and Tenten, several people greeted him that he recognized.

So he asked them about his love life. They looked at him if he was crazy.

"I would simply like to know information pertaining to my life that I would find significant." He had told them when they asked him why he wanted to know.

Even they seemed to be hiding something from him too. So he thought maybe it was something difficult for them to talk about because they knew how much he hated having his personal life being talked about. Yes that was it.

The rain was light and soothing now. He was getting closer to the village. He felt cold and numb. As he dragged on, his body felt heavy. He knew he was close to collapsing. But one note of remembering the woman in his arms, he tried to push through further.

He rushed up the high concrete wall, his vision fading slowly. His arms numbed, slowly losing their grasp. He stepped in front of the guards who almost attacked him, mistaking him as an enemy.

And Neji collapsed.

**Later**

The softest laugh rung out in his head, reaching from the deepest corners of his mind and into his ears. It warmed his body and made his head swim in a pleasing dizziness.

"Neji-kun!" The voice shouted, laughing again.

She must've been silk because as his fingers slid down the length of her body, her skin was cool and smooth. His fingers pressed again at her ribs and she giggled this time, trying half heartedly to be released from his grip.

She smelled like jasmines when he buried his face in her neck, covering a smile in her skin and scent.

She tasted heavenly. He just couldn't get enough of her when his lips touched her pulse.

He wondered who this girl was. She seemed so familiar and yet…so unknown to him.

The scene melted away. A face blurred in front of him smiled softly at him. Her hand reached out towards him and touched his arm softly.

"Neji, will you look at me?" She asked.

His eyes moved behind his eyelids, blindly searching for the woman calling him.

"Neji."

He wanted to see her, clear the image, see the details.

"Neji,"

Was he getting closer?

"Neji!" 

And Neji opened his eyes to a bright blinding white light. The glare forced him to close his eyes again to stop the dots forming in his eyes. He blinked rapidly.

"Hinata?" His voice was raspy. How long had he been out?

Neji noted that she looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were rimmed red and her lip trembled. Had Naruto hurt her again?

"How is Sakura?" She asked him. The question surprised him. Why would Hinata ask him this?

"She was severely injured during our mission." He simply stated. He would ponder over these things later. All he wanted was to sleep again, to be with the soft beautiful woman of his dreams who's face he could not see.

"Did…did she say anything?"

His brow furrowed. He was about to say nothing, ignore her question and pretend to have fallen asleep but the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could seal them shut. "She said she loved me."

Hinata was biting her lip now, wringing her hands in front of her. "And…and do you love her?"

"I barely know her, Hinata-sama. I do not understand what significance this would have to anything."

He watched, almost as if in slow motion. Hinata reached into her pocket with trembling hands. She brought forth a thin white gold chain that glistened in the light. She dangled it in front of him.

The ring stared at him quietly, swinging back and forth between his eyes. It was a small ring size, compared to his own hand it looked like it could've been belong to a child's. The diamond set in the center glittered and the light spectrums spread across his chest covered in bandages. It was a generous size. Around the band were series of swirls, set in small pink diamonds that seemed like it could've been a part of lace.

"She's your fiancé."

"Was it an arranged marriage?"

"No. You proposed to her." Hinata answered. She bit her lip nervously. He had to know, she reasoned. She would disobey her family. She had taken all his happiness from him, she could not bear to take another piece away. God how happy he had been with her. "You loved her."

He reached up to take it. The ring fit nicely in his palm. The feeling seemed familiar, as if he had clutched it in his fist at some point in time. He closed his eyes, trying to bring the image of Sakura in his mind. He failed. It was blurred out severely. It was strange considering he had only seen her just moments before.

"I can't remember…."

**Author's Notes: **DUN DUN DUN!!!! So what did you guys all think? I know such a short chapter but I wanted it to end it just at that point. I hope you guys liked.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
